The Only Exception
by CreationLM
Summary: "...deduje lo que había sucedido: ellos ya no se amaban, por eso se separaban. Entendí a que se refería mi madre y siempre creí en lo que repetía ese día:"El amor no existe", me prometí que siempre lo recordaría. Hasta que apareciste..."


South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone. La canción, a la banda Paramore y su disquera.

* * *

**The Only exception  
**By CréationLM

Siempre fui un chico bastante astuto.  
A mis 4 años de edad ya sabía leer bastante bien, a los 5 ya podía montar una bicicleta, incluso a los 7 años aprendí a tocar guitarra.  
Mi familia es muy extraña. Mi padre y mi hermanita Ruby son pelirrojos, mi madre rubia y yo soy pelinegro. Y eso tiene su pequeña historia…

_When I was younger  
__I saw, my Daddy cry  
__And cursed at the Wind _

Un día caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina de mi antiguo hogar (tenía como 8) y escuché unos sollozos en la recamara mas grande de la casa. Me acerqué lentamente y me sorprendí al ver a mi padre, mi padre biológico, sentado sobre la cama, llorando con un papel entre sus manos. Yo solo me asusté por lo que veía y me fui a mi cuarto.  
Mas tarde, por algún motivo, me dejaron solo en casa. Aproveché la situación y decidí investigar que es lo que había pasado.  
Entré a la habitación y para mi suerte, encontré rápidamente la hoja de papel con la que observe a mi papá; aunque no entendí muchas de las frases que leí, una sola palabra resaltaba entre las demás: Divorcio.

_He broke his own heart  
__And i watched  
__As he tried to reasseamble it_

Esa misma noche, ellos llegaron bastante enojados, peleándose, de hecho. Mi mamá me ordenó empacar mis cosas. Obedecí, aunque no pude ignorar el ruido, pues se escucha por toda la casa. Cuando terminé, bajé muy lentamente las escaleras y lo presencié todo: mi padre gritaba y lloraba, mientras trataba de detener a mi madre quien al igual que yo, terminaba de empacar.

_And my momma swore that  
__She would never let herself if forget_

Mi mamá contestaba con insultos y cuando notó que yo estaba observando, me ordenó subir al auto. Al igual que la última vez, obedecí de inmediato: estaba asustado. Sin poder despedirme de mi padre, nos fuimos de allí y jamás regresamos.

_And that was the day, I promised  
__I never sing of love  
__If it does not exist_

Le preguntaba a ella que era lo que pasaba y nunca me contestó. Estaba muy enojada, era fácil de entenderlo, y repetía constantemente con la voz muy baja:"el amor no existe".  
Aunque estaba confundido, deduje lo que había sucedido: ya no se amaban, por eso se separaban. Entendí a que se refería mi madre y siempre creí lo que ella repetía ese día. "El amor no existe", me prometí que siempre lo recordaría.  
Nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo montañés de Colorado, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía.

_But Darling,  
__You are the Only exception…_

Pasaron los años, y para entonces, mi madre ya había conocido a otro hombre (mi actual padre) y habían agregado a otra integrante a la familia Tucker.  
A pesar de que mi vida estaba estable de nuevo nunca cambié de parecer. Si, salí con algunas chicas, pero no conocía al amor. Hasta que apareciste.  
Un día en la escuela, un día como cualquier otro, estaba sentado en la cafetería con mis amigos y de la nada se acercó el chico nuevo de la clase: un chico rubio, de grandes ojos verdes y camisa mal abotonada del mismo color.  
Nos preguntó si se podía sentar, y mis amigos negaron la petición con la excusa de que el era "raro". El se fue con un gesto triste.  
Yo traté de de ignorarlo al igual que mis compañeros, pero no pude. El tenía algo que me intrigaba. Después de eso, no pude acercarme a el.

_And i've always lived like this  
__Keeping a confortable distance_

Durante tanto tiempo lo observé, siempre a distancia. En clases no podía dejar de verlo. Tampoco fuera de la escuela. Hasta admito que lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada, y llegué al punto de deprimirme si no lo veía por lo menos una vez al día.  
Siempre me pareció alguien tan tierno con sus temblores y su particular tartamudeo.

_I had sworn to myself that i was  
__Content with loneliness  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Pero, no podía estar enamorado. Simplemente no podía. Es mejor estar solo. "El amor no existe". Trate de olvidarlo, porque todo eso no valía la pena.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
__But, I cant..._

"El amor no existe": me repetía constantemente en mi cabeza mientras me golpeaba mentalmente. Y allí fue cuando tú llegaste de nuevo. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, me saludaste.  
Yo, completamente sorprendido, trate de lucir normal y hasta indiferente con tu presencia; pero no pude. Me preguntaste mi nombre y no olvidaré lo que respondiste después de que contesté: "Craig… ¡Que hermoso nombre!"

…_let go of whats in front of me here._

Hablamos por mucho tiempo. Horas, supongo. Y después de eso, nos sentimos automáticamente como conocidos de toda una vida.

_I Know your leaving, leave me with  
__Some proof it's not a dream_

No podía enamorarme. Sabía que eso no duraría para siempre, pues el amor no existe.  
Te irías, y me dejarías, solo con algunos recuerdos que me harían saber que no fue solo un sueño. Y yo sabía que si sucedía, me dolería. Sufriría.  
Pasaron días, semanas, meses, y seguías a mi lado. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?, cada vez comportándonos como "amigos" mas cercanos.  
Considerando más seguido que quizás mamá se equivocó; tal vez el amor si existe.

_You are my only exception  
__And i'm on my way to believing it._

Tu voz me relaja, tus ojos me hipnotizan, tus labios me llaman… Si es que el amor no existe, entonces tú, Tweek Tweak, serías mi única excepción; estoy tan cerca de creerlo.

* * *

Yay! Que emoción, la primera historia que publico:3  
Agradezco mucho a las pocas personas que leyeron esto, es lindo saber que la gente usa su valioso tiempo leyendo algo salido de mi poca común imaginación. También agradecería mucho si me dijeran que les ha parecido la historia (¿sirvo de escritora?) & en que puedo o debería mejorar.  
Eso me haría taaan feliz. Entonces… Reviews? c:


End file.
